


Remembering

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Wendell smiled near his happy parents after they revealed a new present for him.





	Remembering

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Wendell smiled near his happy parents after they revealed a new present for him. One stuffed alligator. He wrapped his arms around them. They were always going to be a happy family. 

After society shunned Wendell, he was a man picking pockets. He smiled. Children. Pet alligators. A new family.

 

THE END


End file.
